To Live A Thousand Years
by Iris99ify
Summary: What would you do if you could live for a thousand years? Meet Galilea, the girl who has been alive for 322 years. She made a pact with a witch to live for a thousand years, so she could make the world a place without opression, slavery, racism and corruption. A world where everyone will live in peace and prosperity. But, will she succeed in fulfilling her wish?


It was a dark and quiet night. Not one sound could be heard. Not even the howling of wolves or the hoos of owls can be heard.

But one person was brave enough to break this silence.

A girl of 18 crept out of her lowly cottage, creating a creaking noise that could be heard for a hundred miles. But no one was bothered by it, for they were all fast asleep.

The girl checked all of her the contents of her satchel, making sure she had everything ready for her offering.

She dashed to the forest, where she knows a witch has been living there since she was a wee child.

'She will make my wish come true. I am certain of it.'

At last, she has reached her destination. There, at the heart of the forest, at exactly 12 midnight, appeared the old witch's house. It looked like all the regular homes, but she knew that it was very different inside. The door was wide open, ready for any visitors to enter.

The girl took one deep breath before entering.

The interior of the house was very scary. Hides of different animals hung from the ceiling. Potions of every kind were placed on the shelves of the walls. A big fire pit was in the middle of the room, and a big cauldron was boiling on top of it.

The girl was startled when a large crow squawked at her, announcing her presence.

"Oh? It seems that we have visitor Remus." a loud, yet serene voice came from the room.

I looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice but I could see no one.

"Girl."

I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me, turning around to find a person looking at me. I took step backward and stumbled on an unknown object.

"Such a clumsy little girl." the person said. I guess it's safe to say that she's the witch.

"Come on girl, stand up." she she walked to the boiling cauldron and sat on a chair behind it.

I stood up and studied her face. She looked really different from what I imagined. She actually looked more like a fairy than a witch. She had long, flowing blonde hair. She had a very fair complexion, with lips as red as roses and cheeks that are just the right shade of pink. Her eyes though, were the only sign of her being a witch. They were blood red in color.

"Hurry up my dear, we don't have much time." she said with an impatient tone.

"I-I w-would like to live for a thousand years." I said in an almost inaudible tone.

"Oh? This is a very interesting wish." she said. "Tell me, why you would want that?"

"I want to change the world. I want to create a place where there would be no sadness, no suffering. A place where everyone can choose a life for themselves and no one will judge them for it. A place where happiness and peace will rein in the hearts and minds of each and every one of us. "

"A dreamer, aren't you?" she chuckled at the notion. "Very well. I shall grant you your wish."

This brought a smile to my lips. This is it!

"But what did you bring me in return?" she suddenly asked me. "My services are not free,"

I took out the offerings out of my satchel then I showed them to the witch. It was a total of 200 silver coins that I managed to work really hard for.

"Oh no no no! Those won't do at all!"

The smile from my lips vanished.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you really think that a wish like that will equal to just those?!" she shouted.

"P-please, that is all I have! I do not have anything more to offer." I say as I kneel down in front of her. She looked down at me with no emotion showing on her face then, her eyes sparked with an idea in her mind.

"Alright, I shall grant your wish." she said.

"Thank you!" I say as I rise.

"But! There will be a consequence." she said with a smirk on her face

"Anything, I will do anything!"

"Are you sure? I doubt that you thought about it wisely."

"I do not care, even if you cut off my arm, I will still agree."

"Very well, this will be your consequence," she said with a sly grin on her face. "You will be able to live for a thousand years, even if you were stabbed in the heart, I will make sure that you will heal up real good, like nothing even happened to you. You will still retain your youth, like you had never aged even by a day. " The witch paused, and stared straight into my eyes. Her eyes seemed ablaze, it felt like looking into the pits of hell itself. As she continued speaking, it looks as if the fires were getting stronger.

"But, you mustn't, you must never, not even for a minute, love one, single, person, in this world. Not even your mother, or father, or brother, or sister, nobody. You must only give your heart to the entire human race, every human being in the universe. If you break this rule, your life will be cut short, and your soul will be mine to keep. Forever."

The young girl was stricken with those last words.

'Will I be able to do that?' the girl pondered to herself. 'Am I willing to take this consequence? Am I ready to live a life like that?'

"Well girl, have you made up your mind? You have to tell me now, time is running out." the witch said with an impatient tone in her voice. "Will you accept this as your fate?"

The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before finally uttering her answer.

"Yes, if that is what it will take to fulfil my wish, then I accept my fate."

The witch grinned widely. "Now there's a good girl."

The witch made a knife out of smoke and slashed her left hand with it. As blood started to seep from her wound, the knife vanished from her right hand and she opened the girl's mouth. The girl seemed paralyzed as the skin of the witch touched hers. The witch held up her left hand over the girl's mouth and let her blood drop into it.

The girl started to cough as she felt the blood run down her throat. She felt burning every time blood drops in her mouth. When the witch let go of her, she dropped to the floor and held her neck. She was still in a fit of coughing as the world around her started to blur and darkness starts to overcome her. The last thing she saw were the witch's scarlet eyes, and the last thing she heard were the words; "Good luck, girl."


End file.
